Baltimare Republic
The Baltimare Republic is a breakaway nation that appears during the Lunar Civil War. Under the leadership of Comrade Delicious, the worker ponies drove the Nightmare Moon supporters out of Baltimare and the surrounding regions, and declared the Baltimare Republic. However the Nightmare Moon supporters have reorganized themselves into the under the command of Commander Stars Whirl. The newly independent Republics must prepare itself for the oncoming battle. Lore While was the birthplace of the communist revolution it was not the only place where socialism had support. When Caramel Mark's radical new ideology spread it particularly found popularity in the Baltimare region. During the Winter Revolution, many in Baltimare were sympathetic to the revolutionaries in Stalliongrad and mass protests occurred against Equestria's war effort. Since then many in Baltimare had hoped for a similar revolution in . While that did not come the Lunar Civil War has given the opportunity for their own revolution. During the Lunar Civil War Baltimare was initially seized by supporters of Nightmare Moon. However the left-wing and all liberal-minded forces took arms under the leadership of Comrade Delicious, banished the guards of Nightmare Moon from the region and proclaimed the Baltimare Republic. However, the newly independent republic finds itself in danger as the Nightmare Moon supporters have reorganized themselves into the Disciples of Nightmare under the command of Commander Stars Whirl. Will the Baltimare Republic live through the civil war or will it end as many other attempts of self-government during such conflicts, when one of the major forces prevails over the other? Situation War in the South The Baltimare Republic is centered in South East Equestria. It starts with the states of Baltimare, Kululu Forest, Duskway, Hayseed Swamps, and Moonlight Shore under its control. 9 divisions with 4 infantry battalions and 3 divisions with 4 pegasi battalions each will spawn shortly after starting. The first concern is the Disciples of the Night who will declare war shortly after starting. They have 35 divisions but are also fighting the Celestial State and Aztlan Free State. Focus on micromanaging your troops and cut the enemy divisions off from supply. Don't overstretch your units and remember to raise militia units whenever you can as they are dirt cheap and are good for encirclements and defending. Try to balance between your gains by taking equal Disciple and Aztlan territories to avoid an overstretched army. If Aztlan capitulates first, then you can completely focus on dealing with the Disciples. If the opposite happens, then you should deal with Aztlan first. The Celestial State is more prone to easy encirclements, and Aztlan can capitulate you much faster. Aftermath of the War in the South Once the War in the South is won you will inevitably have to deal with the victor in the Lunar Civil War. If the Lunar Empire wins then they will attack the Baltimare Republic once they do Intervene in the South-East. If Equestria wins then once they do the United Equestria focus they will unlock a set of decisions to demand the reintegration of the breakaway states including the Baltimare Republic or else they will declare war. Accepting will cause you to become a puppet, however, AI Equestria will never integrate a player. If the Lunar Empire or Equestria declares war on the Baltimare Republic or vice versa then the Baltimare Republic will get an event to call Stalliongrad in its war. The Changelings are also a threat, albeit a distant one. They will have to fight their way through Equestria and/or the Lunar Empire first, which should give you plenty of time to prepare a defense. National Focus Wartime Focus Tree The Baltimare Republic begins with a wartime focus tree, which is split into two sides; a libertarian socialist side and an state socialist side. Taking a focus from either side will bypass the corresponding focus from the other, preventing the player from taking two corresponding focuses, but allowing the player to take individual focuses from both sides. They also both remove the two negative national spirits you start out with, "Military Disarray" and "Economic Chaos". Taking a focus from either side will boost the popularity of the respective side. The current popularity of both sides can be seen in the decisions menu. This has an impact on the political path the player can take in the future. Please note that any national spirits from one side of the tree will be removed if you go radical for the other side (AKA if you go anarchist, then all state socialist spirits will be removed). Therefore if you plan on going complete libertarian or state socialist, only do focuses from that side of the tree. The middle path is something you must go down to complete the tree, and includes events that will inflict severe opinion maluses from Equestria, the Lunar Empire and all the other breakaway states. The final focus, To the Barricades!, gives your army a buff for 180 days. Proper Focus Tree After defeating all three other factions of the War in the South, the Baltimare Republic will declare the South-Eastern Socialist Republic (SESR), and begin their focus tree proper. The SESR will begin organizing their first elections, and the two most promising candidates are Golden Delicious and Cricket Chafer. The political path the SESR goes down is dependent on the popularities of the libertarian and authoritarian socialists when the war ended. The libertarian socialists are represented by the anarchist CAN (Confederation of Anarchists - Nonpartisan) and the syndicalist TER (Trades of Equestria for Reform), while the authoritarian socialists are represented by the communist PON (Ponies' Organization of the Nation) and the totalitarian IU (Internal Unity). If the libertarian or authoritarian socialists have an overwhelming popularity over the other (Popularity of one side is >64%), than the elections will be ended by the CAN or the IU, forcing the player down their path. Otherwise, an election event will fire, where either Golden Delicious' TER or Cricket Chafer's PON get elected based on who has the majority support. All four paths eventually lead to getting rid of "Lunar Remnants" and "Native Resistance", two negative national spirits you gain when the SESR is formed. The branches of the military and economy trees the player can go down are also dependent on the political path taken. CAN Triumphant On the day of the scheduled election, masked militants from the anarchist CAN raids voting stations and government buildings across the country, and began overthrowing government institutions. In just a few days, the SESR is no more, and the anarchists proclaim the anarchist Free South-East. The Free South-East has law restrictions to ensure a fully anarchist society. This means that you can never go above Volunteer Only as a conscription law, go below Free Trade, or go above Partial Mobilization as an economy law. All state socialist national spirits gained during the wartime focus tree will also be removed. One of the early focuses, Erase Statism, will inflict a -25% political power gain debuff, severely damaging all PP gain. Though it is lessened as you continue down the political focus tree, keep that in mind for if you need any PP intensive projects. The last focus, Suffer no State to Live, gives a war goal on the Confederacy, and will allow you to core their territories once you annex them. The economic tree for CAN is partly shared with TER, the main difference being how they get rid of "Economic Underdevelopment". Most notably is the focuses that give 25 steel production in Baltimare and +5% research speed/ +10% max factories in a state from A Haven of Friendship and Freedom. The army focus tree is also partly shared with TER, though CAN's branch gives research bonuses to the Mass Assault doctrine. It also give bonuses to Jungle Warfare. TER Triumphant Golden Delicious' TER is elected to power. PON Triumphant Cricket Chafer's PON is elected to power. ; IU In Power On the day of the election, an unknown assailant assassinates Golden Delicious. TER support plummets, and Cricket Chafer is elected. However, soon after, Chafer announces that he would step down and retire, after there had been an attempt on his life. He announces that the PON would form a coalition with IU, and police chief Lavender Berry assumes "temporary" control over the government. Berry proceeds to purge the government and the military, arresting anarcho-syndicalists and PON members, leaving IU as the sole party in control. Berry then assumes emergency powers in the name of stability, giving him full control over all of the SESR, or the South-East State as it is known now. Technology The technologies available at the beginning of the civil war are the same as Equestria. See Equestria#Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Material Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. *These values are only at the start the game and assumes no development have been done to the states Balitmare starts with. Numbers may vary depending on the development choices by Equestria. ru:Республика Мэйр Category:Countries